


he's ungrateful

by Tvmblr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Cute Zayn, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Incest, Innocent Zayn, Jealous Louis, M/M, Smut, Zouis Talik, Zouis smut, i love zouis, sort of, this is kinda weird, ur cool if u like zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmblr/pseuds/Tvmblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically where louis is jealous of zayn bc his parents give him more attention than he deserves, he thinks zayn is ungrateful and doesn't deserve what he has, so he decides to teach him a lesson in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's ungrateful

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this out of boredom and plus i love zouis so yay!!! enjoy

Louis angrily crossed his arms as the jealousy over his adopted brother began to overtake him, he couldn't control the urge to punch his brother in the face and scream at him for being so spoiled by the parents that shouldn't love the younger boy more than himself. He wants to teach him a lesson, push him against the wall and punch him in the stomach because he believes that's what his brother truly deserves. He doesn't deserve a family like this one, a family that his brother is always taking advantage of and is never grateful for the things that he has and was given, he isn't even grateful for the bed in his room and the clothes on his back. 

It makes him even more angry when his father comes home from work and places a gentle kiss to the top of the olive skinned boy's forehead, but not his own and that makes him more than angry and jealous, it makes him furious. He deserves his parents love, he always does what he's told to do and never talks back like his younger step-brother does, he knows that his brother deserves a spanking for being so ungrateful and wants to be the one to give him it.

Sometimes he tells his parents what's going on in his head, they say they only do it because he's the youngest and isn't a big boy like himself, they also say that Louis should be trying to do the same since he's thirteen and his younger brother is only eleven. But his brother would only glare at him, he knows, and his brother wouldn't appreciate any of the nice things he would attempt to do because he's nothing but spoiled and ungrateful. Louis has tried telling his brother how unwanted he is and that he doesn't deserve what he has here, but all he receives are silent tears and screams from his parents, they don't understand that those tears were fake and he was only telling him the damn truth.

So that night, finally agreeing on hurting his brother, he climbs off of his bed and walks over to the other side of the bedroom where his brother is sound asleep, he thinks of spanking him and then giving him a few punches. But his racing mind tells him that's not enough, so he thinks of something else when he pulls the blanket off of his brother's body to see a wet spot on his underwear and he smiles. "Wake up, Zaynie, time to wake up." He gently pushes his brother and watches him slowly open his eyes, he blanks a few times before finally sitting up and yawning from the exhaustion. His brother raises a thick eyebrow at him before his cheeks go a bright red and pulls himself off the bed, he begins to pull off his underwear and then search for a new pair before he's pushed onto the floor by Louis.

"What'd you do that for?" Zayn whispers with angry furrowed eyebrows and his cheeks turning a darker shade of red when he notices that his bottom is still naked to his brother's eyes, he covers himself with his hands but then feels a soft smack to his ass before he could stand. Louis then pulls his brother up to his feet and then sits down on the bed, he pushes his brother over his lap and begins to spank him.

After a while, Zayn loses count and tears a running down his face, he's so upset with his brother and so embarrassed but he doesn't dare let out a whimper because he knows his brother will keep on going until he's purple. "You'll be bruised," Louis begins as he pushes the crying boy off of his lap, "Up on your fucking knees." Zayn flinches at the curse word before he pulls himself up onto his knees and brings himself to stare up into his brother's blue eyes. 

But then his brown eyes widen at the sight of his brother's dick, it's hard and it's big, massive. He's only ever seen his own, but he wonders why his brother's is so big and hard compared to his, and why the tip is a bright red when his own is a pale pink. He thinks it's because his brother is older than him and it must only happen to those of the age of thirteen, but he isn't sure so he waits for his brother to tell him what to do. "God, you're fucking dense, suck it you wanker." Zayn flinches at the vulgar language before placing his trembling hands on the base of his brother's cock and wrapping his lips around the hot tip, he tastes a liquid that's sour and a bit salty, but he likes it and wonders if his brother can give him more.

He moves his head down until he feels the tip touch the back of his throat and then he pulls back up, his brother lets out a quiet groan and pulls at his hair, he smiles around the tip at the thought of making his brother feel good. He does it again, but his brother does let him stop at when it hits the back of his throat, his brother pushes down on his head until his gagging and coughing softly. "I want you to suck me like that, put your pretty lips to some good use." Zayn stares up at his brother with water eyes before he's pulling back up and dipping his head back down, feeling the tip invade his throat and a soft whimper leaves him, only causing his brother to smirk down at him and moan softly.

Louis watches his brother suck him off slowly and nicely, he doesn't know if he can last much longer but he wants to know how it feels to have his brother's walls clench around him so he waits a little bit longer. He moans softly which only causes his brother to move his head quicker, bobbing up and down like it's a test to get him into the olympics. Then Zayn hollows his cheeks as if he's sucking a Popsicle and he wants to savour the test, Louis opens his mouth but no sound comes out and he feels so good right now. But he reluctantly pulls his brother off of him, he makes him stand up and lay down on the bed with his legs spread as far as they can go, his knees bent and his hole on full display.

Louis stares at it, tracing his finger around the rem and feeling his dick twitch at the thought of fucking it, it's small and pink and untouched, he wants to invade his brother's ass and fucking hurt him to no end. He bites down on his lip and stares down at his saliva covered dick, he thinks it may be enough to fuck his brother good but he doesn't know because it's his first time and his friend hadn't told him what else he had to do. So he presses his red tip to the boy's pink hole and stares down into his brother's brown innocent eyes, he grabs a hold of the boy's neck and watches him whimper while his legs slightly shake.

"Make a noise and I'll do this to you every night," he began, "I'll fuck you like the slut and whore you are." He forces the tip into his brother, watching his mouth fall open in pain with tears falling down his cheeks, his anger is taking over him again and he's thinking of brutally fucking his brother even after he fills him up with the white liquid that leaves him. "You'll be my slut, right, Zaynie?" Zayn whimpers and nods as he wraps his hands around the pale wrist that's connected to the hand that holds onto his neck, he's never experienced pain like this and he doesn't think this will be the last time his brother does this to him.

Louis feels good, he feels so good with his brother clenching and unclenching around him, he loves the warmth and tightness that surrounds his member, he really loves the soft whimpers and quiet cries that leaves his brother as he thrusts into him. He tries to do it quietly but he loves the sound of their skin slapping together too much, he's so close but he still keeps on going, his thrusts become brutal and harsh as his brother tightens his grip around his wrist and breathes heavily. "P - Please, brother, no m - more," his brother whispers as more tears fall down his flushed cheeks, but he doesn't feel an ounce of guilt or shame. He keeps on going, his brother's body bouncing up as he thrusts into him and down when he pulls half of himself out. He squeezes the boy's neck and lets out a quiet moan as he begins to fill his brother up with the thick liquid, his brother has his mouth hung open and his nails digging into the soft pale skin.

"Oh my god," Louis whispers as his thrusts slows down and his brother lets out small grunts and whimpers, he feels slightly upset that he is finished with his brother. He wants to fuck his hole again and watch his tears fall down his cheeks, he wants to redo it all just to experience the pleasure he felt just moments ago. He roughly pulls out of his brother, his come leaking out of the Zayn's small hole and his legs still shaking from the pain and roughness from his brother. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna have you ride me." Zayn nods as he stands up, pain moving from his ass and to his legs as he wraps his arms around his brother's neck and nuzzles his face into the boy's chest.

"Anything for my big brother."


End file.
